The Academy For Gifted Teens
by Forgotten Sanity
Summary: The Teen Titans attend a boarding school for teenagers with powers. What will happen when Raven's friend Pyro arrives? In short; laughs, love and late-night girl talks.
1. Default Chapter

"Note to self" Raven muttered as she read through the letter once more "Do not let Kale within a mile radius of Garfield" Raven was, at that moment, perched on a comfy blue soft in the common room of her House, as the principal so wonderfully put it. He made The Academy sound like Hogwarts, or something like that! She wore, as ever, black jeans and a purple sweater.

"Who is Kale?" inquired a gentle voice. Raven turned to see a slender teenager with startlingly green eyes and flaming red hair.

"Hey Star" she replied easily, glaning at the girl dressed from head to foot in lilac. The two of them had become good friends lately, for some unknown reason "Kale's a friend, she's transferring here in about half an hour"

"Why do you not want her near Beast Boy?" Starfire inquired, tilting her head to one side in confusion.

"Becuase she's...weird" Raven lied eloquently. Kale was not remotely weird. She was funny, smart and far too nice to go near any of the guys she liked. Kale had a talent for getting what she wanted in life.

"If you say so" Starfire smiled in a rather innocent manner that made the gothic girl smile.

"Sorry to break up the mother's meeting" came the ammused voice of a male with green skin and dazzling jade eyes.

"Greetings, friend Beast Boy" Starfire said happily, flopping down in a chair near Raven as Beast Boy strolled over. He pushed a strand of his dark green hair off his face, giving Raven his usual smile

"Hi Star"

"Have you heard the good news? Raven's friend is joining our school today"

"What's their name?"

"Kayleigh Salvatori" Raven replied darkly "Kale for short. Or Pyro, depending on who's talking to her"

"Why Pyro?" Beast Boy quizzed

"You'll see" Raven replied secretively

(Fast forward to half an hour later)

"Seriously, Robin, you need to study for the science test tomorrow" Starfire said seriously "You don't want to fail"

"I'll be fine Star. It's only Earth and Space, I'm good at that"

"What's the last planet from the sun in our solar system then?" Cyborg asked with a smirk

"It's...um..." Damn, Robin thought, I have no idea

"Pluto" came a soft voice with a strong Italian accent. Everyone turned round to see a tall girl stood there, a black bag slung over one shoulder and a suitcase lying at her feet. Her eyes were an odd mix of amber and gold, whilst her hair was black, streaked with orange, red and gold. She wore fading jeans with flames up the legs and a red t-shirt stating "Too hot to handle"

"Hey Rae" she greeted with a bright smile, one that Raven matched, getting up and doing a very odd thing. They two girls hugged then Raven turned back to her friends.

"This is Kaleigh Salvatori" she introduced "Kale, these are my friends: Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy"

"Hey, why am I last?" beast Boy exclaimed in mock hurt.

Kale smiled at this, glad to find someone with a sense of humour like hers.

"It's nice to meet you, Kale" Robin smirked.

"Please, just call me Pyro" she shrugged, and it was not hard to see why

"Do you want me to show you to your room, Pyro?" Starfire inquired in her usual friendly way

"Thanks Starfire" she nodded, picking up her suitcase and following the other female. She glanced back at the others. _This is going to be fun, _she thought.


	2. A New Friend

Kale flopped down on the bed that was presumably hers. Her amber eyes were alight with a fire she often found hard to conceil.

"So, Starfire, what's this school like?" she asked curiously, watching as her new friend walked and sat on her own bed.

"It is boring at times, in lessons, but there is always soemthing goin on out of class. We are having a talent contest soon. I think I will enter, but friend Raven will win again with her poetry" Star replied swiftly with a smile

"What's your talent?" she inquired

"I love to sing" the other female shrugged "What about you?"

"Snap" Kale chuckled "I adore singing too. It's hard to sing in English though, I was born in Italy"

"What part?"

(Back in the common room)

"Vennice" Raven sighed as she answered the same question. The others looked impressed that Raven knew someone from a country so far away. But then again, Starfire was from a whole other planet!

"cool" Robin smiled

"So what's she like?" Cyborg quizzed, sounding mroe than a bit interested in finding out about Pyro.

"You're keen, aren't you?" Beast Boy laughed, dodging a punch from his friend as he said this

Raven even smiled at this, replying as she faught with herself not to laugh at the look on Beast Boy's face "She's smart, funny, easy to talk to, quite dark when she wants to be, and she's a songwriter"

"What kind of songs?" came the next question from Cyborg

"Anything. She writes what she feels, the same when she sings"

"Wow" came a simultaneous response from all three of the boys. Raven rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long year...

(Back in the dorm)

"So Star, is there anyone you like at the school?" Pyro asked, now sitting next to her newly aquired friend. They were getting on like a house on fire.

"Um...no" Star replied, blushing terribly. She was an aweful lier.

"Tell me" she pleaded, giving her the puppy-dog-eyes look that she often used to get her own way

"Promise you will not tell?" Star said nervously

"I promsie"

Starfire coughed a word that sounded so like "Robin" that is was startling.

"The guy with the mask?" Pyro said with a smile "He's cute. Does he like you too?"

"I do not think so.."

"Want me to find out?"

"Well...alright"

The two girls sat together, talking about random things starting and guys and ending as they walked backinto the common room with a conversation about music.

"So who's your favourite band, Star?"

"I don't have one. I love all pop songs though" the crimson-haired girl responded with a smile "And you?"

"Linkin Park, Green Day or Leann Rimes even though she's a solo singer"

"Who;s Leann RImes?" Cyborg asked, feeling himself blush at the look upon the girl's face

"Where have you been! Hello, the one who sings Can't Fight The Moonlight and Right Kind Of Wrong!" she gasped as if not knowing this was some sort of sin.

Raven had to laugh at this, earning stares from all her friends "Well, it's so obvious who Leann Rimes is. Even I've heard of her" she said defensively

"And that's saying something" Pyro chuckled, ducking as Raven sent a cushion in her direction.


End file.
